The Bored Butlers
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: I had this idea of 'What the butlers get up to while the prince is away and they wait in the car.' I hope to write one for each butler. It will be similar to my Breaking The Butlers series.
1. Claude gets vocal

Wilfred had just gone to attend to his royal duties and Claude stayed behind in the car awaiting for his return. Claude leaned back and looked at the cars ceiling and sighed. "Boring..." Claude mumbled. He started to fidget impatiently wishing Wilfred would hurry and return but it seemed like he wouldn't be back for awhile yet. Claude suddenly had an idea and pulled out a coin from his pocket; it was a coin he used to practice his magic tricks with. Before he started to practice Claude decided he'd turn the radio on.

"Hmm, this song is quite catchy." Claude said and began to hum along to the beat while he was practicing his magic tricks in the car but before long Claude was in full song as he sang along with the tune. "Call me maybe, won't you baby!" Claude got heavily involved in the music that was playing that his voice vibrated throughout the car. "Let's get the party started, huzzah!" Claude got so into the different songs that he accidentally dropped the coin he was using. "Oh no!" Claude fretted as he saw the coin roll away out of sight. He immediately got out of his seat while continuing to sing along with the radio. "Everybody's gonna love today... love today..." Claude sang out as he searched for his missing coin. He scrambled into the back of the car but alas could find no sign of it. Claude sighed, "That one was my favorite too..." Then suddenly a sad song began to play and Claude felt as if the radio was mocking him. Not to let the radio get the better of him Claude continued to sing his heart out, he laid on the back car seat and clutched his chest with one hand while he reached out with the other. "Don't go breaking my heart, baby! Mmmm... When you're gone..." Claude sang out with every fiber of his being putting his heart and soul into his voice. Claude began to slide his hands down the side of his body as he closed his eyes all while singing to the tune. Claude then start moving his hands in the air as if he was conducting a symphony. "Big girls don't cry... Baby I just wanna love you!" Claude then sat up on the seat and pulled off a few ritzy moves and waved his hand with a shake in front of his face and then ran his hands along his chest. "I just wanna dance with somebody!" Claude then started twisting his body in all directions as he sang.

Meanwhile standing on the outside looking in was Wilfred looking absolutely horrified as his mouth hung open but he was unable to take his eyes off the sight. Claude continued to sing with all his might and Wilfred was unsure if he should stop him or continue to watch. Wilfred didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned, Wilfred was at a complete loss all he know was he couldn't look away. Claude began to shake his head in all directions of the car when his gaze focused on the outside of the car. Claude's eyes immediately widened at what he saw and he gasped and just like that he felt his whole face burning up.

Wilfred realizing he had been found out opened the car door and looked at Claude. "I didn't realize you had that in you." Wilfred said while trying to maintain his cool demeanor. "I-I...I..." Claude tried to get words out as he stared at Wilfred but nothing would leave his lips. "You sung with such feeling, I was amazed." Every word Wilfred spoke made Claude grow more and more tense. Claude gulped and hurriedly jumped out of the car and back into the drivers seat enticing a chuckle from Wilfred. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness!" Claude managed to get those few words out. "Don't be so tense. You sang those songs effortlessly. You have talent." Wilfred said with a slight smirk. Claude knew Wilfred was now teasing him and he was embarrassed he could barely show his face. "Stop kidding around! T-This never gets out to anyone else, got it!?" Claude yelled out shyly and Wilfred laughed a little. "Of course." Claude sighed he could tell by Wilfred's tone there was no way he was going to keep it to himself. "I was just looking for my coin..." Claude muttered sadly as he looked outside the car. "What was that?" Wilfred asked teasingly. "N-Nothing!" Claude kicked himself, now Wilfred knew about him and his coin as well. Claude couldn't believe he had made such a fool of himself in front of the prince. "Hey, Claude. Sing for me sometime." Wilfred tried not to laugh as he said those few words and Claude glared at him. "I'd rather not..." Claude said and looked away from Wilfred.

Claude spent a long time trying to forget the day he sung his heart out in the car to the many different tunes but any time Wilfred was around and music was playing Wilfred would poke fun at Claude and ask for him to sing much to Claude's dismay. For a long time Claude had to put up with Wilfred having fun at his expense, he was not to eager to sing for a long long time after that... Not until he was alone that is.


	2. Alberto rocks out

Alberto waited patiently in the car for Prince Roberto's return. Roberto had bern gone awhile now and Alberto sighed to himself as he grew impatient or maybe he was just bored. Alberto looked around the car and his gaze fell upon the cars radio. Alberto decided to turn it on and immediately a catchy tune emitted from the radios speakers. "Oh, I love this one!" Alberto said excitedly and turned the sound up. Alberto's hands involuntarily started tapping his leg and before he knew it he was moving his head to the beat. "Hum..." Alberto hummed along to the beat as he started shaking his body around. Alberto shook his arms wildly in the air and managed to pull of moves in the car a normal person wouldn't be able to manage but Alberto seemed to be quite flexible. "Yeeeah!" Alberto shouted out enthusiastically as he really got into the beat. One catchy song after another played and Alberto was fully involved in the music. He began to drum his hands against the car as he rocked his head to the beat. "Yeees! I love this one too!" Alberto was so thoroughly enjoying himself that he didn't realize he was being watched. Alberto began to wave his hands in the air and shake his head side to side. "Leeets rooock!" Alberto yelled out to the tune. "Move it move it!" Alberto continued to move around while the figure on the outside could hardly contain themselves; they were nearly on the floor dying from laughter.

Roberto had been waiting outside of the car for awhile now he was going to step in the car but when he caught sight of Alberto rocking out in the front seat he just had to watch. "Haha! Go Al!" Roberto laughed and cheered Alberto on all without his knowing. "Bahaha, what sort of move was that Al!" Roberto was holding onto his stomach as waved his hand in the air from laughing so hard. "This is just too good. Where's a video recorder when I need one." Alberto continued to move around in the car for a little while longer until finally all the catchy tunes stopped playing and Alberto turned off the radio. Alberto then turned his head to look out the window and was immediately met with the sight of a completely flustered Roberto who looked to have nearly died from his laughter.

Alberto realized Roberto had been watching him this whole time and his mouth hung open at the thought of being sprung and his cheeks were completely flushed. Seeing that Alberto had finally noticed him Roberto opened the door and stepped inside. Roberto still had trouble containing his laughter as he had the biggest grin on his face. Al, I didn't know you could move like that." Roberto said while giggling and hit Alberto on the shoulder. Alberto was lost for words, he wasn't sure what to say; he knew Roberto would never let him live this down and he sighed to himself while in shock. "Hey, Al?" Roberto grinned as he spoke and Alberto reluctantly looked at Roberto,

"Y-Yes?" Roberto nearly burst out laughing again seeing Alberto struggling to speak and how bright red he was. "Teach me how to move like that sometime." Roberto tapped Alberto on the shoulder one more time and went to sit on his seat as he laughed. Alberto looked at his lap and shook his head, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this, he had to come to terms Roberto would be teasing him for a long while to come.

And sure enough at every available opportunity Roberto would continue to remind Alberto of the day he found him rocking out in the car and Alberto vowed to never let himself do that again, at least not somewhere Roberto might find him.


	3. Louis's little secret

Louis was sitting in the car awaiting Prince Edward's return when he began to eye off his surroundings.

"Good... No one is around..." Louis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I'll just use this for a bit while I wait."

Louis swiped his finger on his phone until a certain application oppened up.

Louis giggled in delight at seeing his favorite app on his phone. On his phone was the app 'Be My Princess'.

"Yay! Finally the next story is out." Louis squealed and grinned as he started playing the app on his phone.

"Ohhh, that butler is pretty cute." Louis eagerly read the story as it played out on his phone, he laughed smiled and cried along with it.

"Aww, c'mon! Louie make your move already, don't let Prince Edwardo get her!" Louis got completely sucked into the virtual world of app he was playing as he yelled and cheered at his phone.

"Kiss her, Louie! ...Kiss already!" Louis was on the edge of his seat as the two characters on his phone were holding one another. Louis could hardly contain his excitement from watching the events unfold.

"Noooo... Edwardo, why! ...Why did you have to break up their special moment!?" Louis looked at his phone sadly as the two characters in the story were separated from one another.

Louis held his phone against his chest and few tears trickled down his face. "Poor Louie... The butlers never get the girl..." Louis shook his head as if to shake himself out of his daze and his face turned serious. "I know! I'll create a petition to get the butlers some love!" Louis said sounding determined as his eyes sparkled.

Louis continued playing the app, he wanted to see the story all the way to the end but little did he know a certain silver haired princes was curiously watching on.

Edward leaned close to the car window being careful to not alert Louis to his presence as he looked intently at Louis's phone.

"Hmm, what's this he is playing. I don't recall seeing it before. Edward rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Oh, that guys sexy. His silver hair and his handsome face, he sure has an air of dignity about him." Edward said as the character Edwardo appeared on Louis phone.

Louis began to pout as Prince Edwardo kissed the main character. "Aww, poor Louie.. He looks so sad." Louis looked just as sad as Louie did while on the outside

Edward seemed to be smiling approvingly. "Yes, Edwardo finally got the courage to kiss her! What a brave and dashing prince." Edward was grinning from ear to ear, he seemed to be very much enjoying himself.

Though Louis was disheartened from the fact Louie missed the girl he was touched by how much Edwardo was in love with her and how supportive Louie was being of their relationship despite his own feelings.

"Aww, you are too good Louie..." Louis looked to touched by how nice Louie was being to Edwardo. "Eeee!" Louis began squealing like a crazy fangirl and jumped up and down in his seat as Louie was praised by the prince.

Edward was highly amused as he watched Louis reactions. "Louis..." Edward whispered his name as he shook his head while grinning. "Those two sure seem close, it almost reminds me of my relationship with Louis."

Edward continued to look on but Louis seemed to have froze on his seat and the story wasn't moving, "What's going on..?" Edward looked confused, he couldn't believe the story stopped moving at such a crucial point.

Edward wanted to ask Louis what's wrong but he knew if he did Louis would stop reading it and so Edward waited and anticipated though a little impatient for Louis to continue.

Louis was on the inside with his eyes wide opened, he looked to be in shock as he stared at his phone. "Noo... Not after everything they have been through. ...No! They can't be separated now!" Louis hands were shaking as he held his phone, the sudden separation of the main character and the prince seemed to have really hit him hard.

Louis hesitantly began moving the story along eager to know what happens next and Edward looked on from outside just as eager to find out what will happen. Both of their eyes were glued on the screen when a sudden event happened and both squealed out at the same time. Edward quickly covered his mouth, he couldn't believe the sound that just left his mouth but more so he didn't want Louis to know of his presence just yet.

Louis eyes were as wide as they could be as the story was nearing its end. "Yes, yes!" Louis held his chest and sighed in relief, "I'm glad they weren't denied their love for one another." Louis began to smile and Edward clapped his hands in delight from the outcome. "I knew he wouldn't give up on her." Edward nodded his head and grinned.

It was now the final chapter and the prince had just proposed making Louis gasp and cover his mouth with his hand and his eyes grew misty. "I'm so happy for them..." Louis muffled voice could barely be heard under his hand and Edward looked to be nearly moved to tears. "...He fought so hard for the one he loved regardless of social status... What a fine man..." Edward held great appreciation for the Prince of the story 'Prince Edwardo'.

The story was finally over, Louis beamed excitedly, he was ecstatic with the happy ending.

Louis grinned at his phone and then looked outside and back to his phone and back outside when his eyes suddenly opened wide and his mouth hung open. "P-P-Prince Edward!" Louis stuttered and his whole body froze as he stared at the prince.

Edward chuckled at Louis reaction and opened the car door and stepped inside, he sat down and grinned happily at Louis. "Louis, why didn't you ever tell me about that story you were reading." Edward asked and Louis fidgeted nervously, he was embarrassed his secret obsession had been found out by the prince.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I won't ever read it again." Louis spoke quickly in a appolegetic tone and Edward looked perplexed. "What are talking about? I want to know the name of that story so I can read it later." Louis was immediately taken aback by those words and looked over Edward curiously. "What... You want to read it..?" Louis couldn't believe what the prince was telling him, he had to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Edward nodded his head enthusiastically as his eyes shined, he seemed to have taken a real liking to the story Louis had been reading. "The prince was such a charmer, he sure had a way with his words. He was also very romantic, he sort of reminds me of myself. Plus he is a handsome devil." Edward spoke with feeling as he talked about the story he watched Louis read and Louis was completely stunned.

"I see... If you like, we can read them together later. Only if you want to that is!" Louis face was flushed, he was embarrassed about asking a prince to read a romance story with him but at the same time he was happy about the idea. Louis finally no longer had to hide his love for romance stories and now would be able to enjoy the stories with the prince, Louis liked the idea of fangirling with him.

Edward nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, I'd love to. I wish you let me know about your hobby sooner. It's most interesting. I could learn a thing or two from Prince Edwardo." Louis couldn't help but giggle from the princes enthusiasm about playing the romance apps together with him.

Never in his wildest dreams did Louis imagine that one day Edward would fall victim to the world of otome like himself. But he was sure as hell happy from it as they both got heavily involved in them and fangirled together in secret, keeping their past time hidden from the world.


	4. Luke's Secret Hobby

Luke sat alone in the car as he awaited for Keith to return from his royal duties he just left to attend to. Knowing Keith would probably be gone for quite some time, Luke took this opportunity to his advantage.

Luke looked around a few times to make sure know one was in the area, once he saw the surroundings were clear, Luke started going through his pants pocket. "Aha, there it is." Luke pulled out a 3ds he had sneakily been hiding out of Keith's sight. It was a favorite past time of his to just relax and muck around on his 3ds, his game of choice that he has been enjoying lately was none other than 'Pokemon.'

Luke turned on his 3ds and launched the game right away; It wasn't often he got to play with the device so whenever he got the chance he would use it. Luke's eyes shined with delight as he was absorbed into the game. He was determined to catch all the Pokemon he could and train his team to be the strongest they could be; Luke wouldn't give up until he reached those goals.

Luke looked through his pokedex to see what Pokemon he still needed to catch. "Hmm, I still haven't caught an Eevee, huh. They are pretty cute..." Luke looked at the Eevee sprite on his screen and decided he would set out to catch one. Luke flew to the area where they were located and immediately started running through the grass in hopes one would appear.

"No! You are not Eevee!" Luke had been at it for awhile and it seemed like everything but Eevee kept making an appearance. Luke sighed, he thought it would be an easy Pokemon to find but it looked as if it was avoiding him.

But Luke wasn't ready to give up, he was persistent and continued to run through the long grass, he would find that Eevee no matter what.

Luke kept running away again and again from the various Pokemon when suddenly on his next encounter a different tune started to play surprising Luke. "That isn't the usual music..." Luke felt excited as he hurriedly clicked the button to see what awaited him.

Luke gasped at what appeared on his screen,"Oh! It's an Articuno!" Luke wasn't expecting to stumble across an Articuno in his search for an Eevee, he was shocked but excited at the chance to catch it.

"What pokeball do I use... I don't want it to run away on me..." Luke looked through his bag, contemplating what he could use to catch the legendary bird; he didn't want to muck up this chance and miss it. "I could use that but... I only have one. Do I use it or not, hmm..." Luke looked at the masterball that sat among all the other various pokeballs he had stored away in his bag; Luke really wanted to catch Articuno but he didn't know if he should use it in this situation or not.

Luke made up his mind and threw the masterball which guaranteed him the instant capture of the legendary bird. Luke admired the newly captured Articuno in his pokemon team, it made all his other Pokemon look pretty. Contented with the new addition to his team, Luke tried once again to find that elusive Eevee that contined to evade his grasp.

"I will find you! I won't give up!" Luke shouted with determination. Little did he know just outside the car stood the very person who he had been waiting for to return, 'Prince Keith.' But Luke was so absorbed into his game he never even noticed Keith was watching him. Keith looked into the car, he was highly curious as to what Luke was doing; Keith could hear his shouting from quite a distance when he was making his way back to the car and wondered what on earth he could be shouting at but he never expected it would be at some device Luke held in his hand.

Keith grumbled as he watched Luke play, "What does he think he is doing playing around with some child's game!" Though Keith couldn't believe what Luke was doing before his eyes, he looked to be interested in what Luke was playing; of course, he would never freely admit that.

Due to his will to never give up an Eevee finally appeared but it wasn't just any Eevee, this one sparkled when it showed up and its coloring was different to the normal Eevee that showed in his pokedex.

Luke nearly dropped his 3ds from seeing the unusual colored Eevee, he thought he must be dreaming; Luke had never seen a shiny before and he thought he would never see one but the fact one was right before his eyes Luke went all giddy.

"Oh my goodness! This must be my lucky day!" Luke had a huge grin on his face while his hands were shaking from excitement. Luke's body grew increasingly tense as he stared at the shiny Eevee, he couldn't stuff this up and miss it, it might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and the fact he just used his masterball on the Articuno that appeared just earlier worried him.

"Stay calm. I can do this, it should be easy, right? It's level isn't to high so..." Luke tried to calm himself by whispering words of encouragement. Keith had no idea what was going on or why he got so excited then so tense and started talking to himself in a mere matter of moments.

"What is so exciting? I don't get it..." Keith mumbled as he saw Luke staring intently at the 3ds; Luke looked very determined as if he was in the middle of a long hard battle and was ready to fight with all he had.

Luke threw one pokeball after another but the shiny Eevee broke free from them all. Luke started to fret as sweat dripped down his face. Luke only had a few pokeball's left, he just had to have this shiny Eevee, his hands shook anxiously as he threw another pokeball.

Luke watched meticulously as the pokeball shook, "C'mon, c'mon!" Luke was. practically jumping up in down in his seat as he watched his screen eagerly. But it once again broke free. "Noooo!" Luke cried out. Luke now only had one pokeball left. Luke was very tense, it was all down to this, his last chance, he just had to catch it.

Keith watched on still as perplexed as ever, he had never seen Luke get so immersed into something before but he did find it amusing to watch how a simple game could bring out so many different sides to him.

"Please... Please let me catch this shiny Eevee!" Luke threw his last pokeball and squeezed his eyes shut and waited with baited breath for the outcome. Luke's whole body was shaking, he couldn't stand the thought of not catching something so rare, he wanted the shiny in his collection so badly.

A chuckle escaped Keith's lips from seeing Luke look as if was scared by what was happening in the game which surprised him, Keith quickly readjusted himself and looked expressionless once more as he watched Luke.

A sudden 'click' sounded out through the car, Luke hesitantly opened one eye and looked at his screen. Luke's eyes immediately widened as far as they could go when he saw the pokeball on the screen with the captured Eevee inside. "...I caught it. I actually caught it..." Luke stared at his screen in disbelief when all his emotions got the better of him. "I caught it! Wooooo!" Luke cheered and smiled happily as he leaned back into his chair and held the 3ds in the air.

"I actually caught a shiny. ...I am amazing!" Luke sounded proud that he was able to find and successfully capture a shiny pokemon and the fact it was an Eevee 'the Pokemon he had been searching for so long to find' made it all the better.

Luke was so happy he made a victory pose due to his good fortune. Luke was worried since it was his last pokeball, but the fact that it was the last one that caught the shiny Eevee, Luke still couldn't quite believe how lucky that was.

"What the heck." Keith raised an eyebrow from Luke's victory pose. Keith slightly shook his head from how Luke was acting. "You are such a child somtimes." Keith sighed but there was a faint smirk present on his lips.

"Yes! One more Pokemon down. I'll get all of you eventually and maybe I'll get lucky and find more shinies... I gotta catch em all!

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and looked away from his 3ds, he wanted to relax after that thrilling experience of catching a legendary and a shiny in such a short period.

Luke focused his gaze outside and immediately gasped, "Keith!?" All the color drained from Luke's face and Keith couldn't help but laugh at how Luke was reacting to finally noticing he was watching him. Luke put the 3ds down and hurried to open the car door and stepped outside.

A faint blush crept over his face as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were standing there!" Luke kept his head lowered as he apologized.

Keith just laughed, he thought it was highly amusing seeing some game get Luke so worked up. "That's some game you got there." Luke heard Keith's laughter and immediately raised his head to see Keith with a huge smirk on his face.

Luke stood tall and stared hard at Keith, "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have been playing around when you are attending your royal duties!" Luke kept apologizing and Keith just continued to laugh at him. "Bahaha, I have never seen you so worked up over something." Keith recalled how Luke was upon trying to catch the Pokemon and then when he had caught them, Luke looked estatic.

Luke's face immediately grew bright red again after Keith mentioned seeing how he had been acting while on his game. The smirk remained on Keith's face as he stepped into the car and Luke did the same.

"Hey, show it to me." Keith said as he held his hand out towards Luke. Luke looked nervous as he pointed at the 3ds that rested on the dash. "You mean this." Keith nodded his head and Luke reluctantly grabbed the 3ds and handed it over.

"Hmm, what is this?" Keith asked curiously as he looked intently at the screen. "It's called Pokemon." Luke said in a soft whisper, he was so embarrassed to see Keith playing around on his 3ds and finding out about Pokemon of all things.

Keith started clicking the various buttons and Luke's Pokemon team appeared on the screen. Keith was intrigued by all the different Pokemon, "Pikachu... What's that?" Keith asked curiously and Luke answered nervously.

Luke explained in detail the type of Pokemon it was and it's strength and weaknesses and how it was a part of his team. Keith nodded his head, he looked to by amazed by what Luke was telling him, the smirk was gone on his face, he now looked like an innocent child being taught something amazing.

"This game sounds like quite the challenge. I didn't think there would be that much to it." Keith continued playing around with Luke's 3ds, he didn't want to hand it back as he seemed to be having too much fun.

"I need to get myself one of these..." Those words slipped out of Keith's mouth, Luke gasped then giggled a little from seeing how Keith was now acting. "Wait, I mean! Just so I know what you are doing! I don't want to be left out, that's all!" Keith tried to correct himself after the last words that accidentally slipped but Luke knew better and now he was the one with a smirk on his face.

Luke knew Pokemon could be addictive, he had tried to hide it from Keith out of fear Keith would demand he stopped playing such childish games but he never expected that Keith would actually be interested and go as far as to want to play it himself. Luke was delighted by the days events, he caught a legendary and a shiny Pokemon plus getting Keith sucked into the world of Pokemon all in a short time frame.

Luke thought it couldn't get any better than that but he would be sure to get Keith a 3ds of his own as soon as possible because no matter how much Luke begged to get his 3ds back Keith would ignore him and kept his attention on the game.

Luke was worried he might stop him from playing, he never imagined it would be Keith hogging his game that would be what stopped him from playing. Luke hurriedly went out that week to buy Keith his own 3ds and they made sure to keep this little hobby of theirs a secret from the world. It wouldn't look good if it was found out the arrogant prince was playing something like Pokemon.


End file.
